


I'm not famous

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Trans Male Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: В котором Карката Вантаса приводит на музыкальный фестиваль его лучшая подруга, чтобы она могла вблизи познакомиться со своей любимой музыканткой.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Ms. Paint/Spades Slick, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 9





	I'm not famous

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Unda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda). Log in to view. 



> Большое спасибо [cepheid_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cepheid_sun) [(фикбук)](https://ficbook.net/authors/2162483) за бета чтение фанфика!

Тебя зовут КАРКАТ ВАНТАС и, если честно, тебе даже не хотелось сюда приходить. Список вещей, которые ты ненавидишь, довольно обширен и включает в себя: ДОЛГОЕ НАХОЖДЕНИЕ НА УЛИЦЕ, ДОРОГИЕ ВЕЩИ, ГЛУПЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ И ГРОМКУЮ МУЗЫКУ; естественно, ты решил провести свои выходные на дорогущем музыкальном фестивале, и, будто только этого было недостаточно, ты только что испортил кому-то день. 

УЖАСНЫЙ НАПИТОК, стакан от которого ты все еще держишь в руках, оставил на твоей рубашке небольшое пятно, но ты все равно носишь только черное, а значит, ничего страшного в этом нет. Парню рядом с тобой и его (до недавнего времени) белой футболке повезло меньше. 

— Бля, — выпаливаешь ты и делаешь шаг вперед, наступая в лужу грязи. Еще одна вещь, которую ты здесь ненавидишь. 

— Ну что за дела? — парень цокает и смотрит на свою футболку.

— Прости, я— ФУ, — ты пытаешься извиниться, но забываешь что у Канайи ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ВКУС В НАПИТКАХ, а значит пытаться слизать остатки ЭТОЙ МЕРЗОСТИ с твоего локтя оказывается большой ошибкой. 

— Что это вообще такое? Пахнет, будто рядом со мной взорвался труп Виолетты из Шоколадной фабрики, — ворчит парень и оттягивает край своей футболки. 

Черт, он симпатичный. Ты не знаешь как его зовут, поэтому ты будешь называть его СИМПАТИЧНЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ. У Симпатичного Парня веснушек больше, чем звезд на небе (Бог тебя простит за такое клишированное сравнение), а под его цветастой кепкой вьются светло-блондинистые волосы; его странные глаза самого красивого рубинового цвета, что ты видел в своей жизни. Значит, небольшая поправка о том, что случилось: ты только что врезался в симпатичного парня и разлил на него Канаин напиток. Прекрасная работа, Каркат. 

— Где мои очки? — спрашивает парень и принимается искать их на земле. Ты ударил его так сильно, что с него слетели очки? Лучше и быть не может. 

— Бля, подожди, я помогу, — ты отходишь назад и уже собираешься взяться на дело, как вдруг слышишь, что эти самые очки хрустят у тебя под ногами и разбиваются примерно на миллиард маленьких кусочков, где, как ты предполагал, лежал камень.

Симпатичный Парень шмыгает носом и падает на колени, чтобы подобрать осколки с земли. Он выглядит, будто у него на глазах только что убили всю его семью. Похоже, он правда расстроен.

— Пиздец, блядь, прости, я их не заметил. Я просто… скажи мне, откуда они, и я куплю тебе новую пару, хорошо? — предлагаешь ты.

Симпатичный Парень поднимает взгляд на тебя, сильнее сжимает покореженную оправу. 

— Я не здесь их купил. Это подарок моего лучшего друга, винтаж, — отвечает он. Замечательно, значит починить их будет еще дороже. Но в конце концов, это ты их разбил. Наступил на них своей огромной ногой.

— Ладно… ладно. Скажи мне, сколько они стоят, и я постараюсь вернуть тебе деньги.

— Нельзя просто купить еще одни! Это— это бесценный реквизит, они касались дурацкого лица самого Бена Стиллера, — Симпатичный Парень смотрит на свои очки, чуть не плача.

Сука. Ты садишься на землю рядом с ним, выливаешь остатки Канаиного напитка и начинаешь собирать осколки в пустой пластиковый стаканчик.

— Реквизит постоянно ломается, значит, их можно починить или заменить. Скорее всего, для этого нужно будет найти специалиста, но их можно починить. Так что если я соберу все кусочки… — ты протягиваешь Симпатичному Парню стаканчик, тот неохотно бросает в него один из осколков. Вы продолжаете собирать очки вместе.

— Мне очень жаль. Обычно я бы сказал, что это просто очки, но они важны для тебя, и мне теперь хочется помочь. Если ты дашь мне свой номер или достанькореша, я—

— Ах, так ты это планировал с самого начала? Хуй тебе! — кричит на тебя Симпатичный Парень. Ты растерянно на него смотришь. 

— Ну хорошо, раз уж мама говорила тебе не давать незнакомцам свой номер, я дам тебе СВОЙ. Ты найдешь кого-то, кто знает, как починить их и напишешь, сколько я тебе задолжал, а я… я придумаю, где мне достать такие деньги, — ты даже представить не можешь, сколько раз тебе придется задержаться на работе в следующие несколько месяцев. Но ведь ты всегда держишь свое слово.

Симпатичный Парень ответа не находит, и вы продолжаете собирать осколки. Ты разглядываешь его бледные ресницы и малиновые глаза, почему-то только сейчас до тебя доходит, почему ему так нужны эти очки. Ты чувствуешь себя еще большим придурком.

— Подожди, так ты — альбинос? Мой брат тоже. Частично. У него красные глаза, и он не может долго находиться на солнце, тебе нужны эти очки для зрения? — спрашиваешь ты у Симпатичного Парня, внезапно он поворачивается к тебе и отворачивается обратно, будто ему не нравятся смотреть тебе в глаза.

— Все я вижу, — бормочет он. Если и видит, то не так уж хорошо.

— Тут тоже солнцезащитные очки продают, между прочем. Я могу купить тебе какую-нибудь дерьмовую пару, чтобы защитить глаза, пока не починят эти, — предлагаешь ты. 

— Да не надо, — Симпатичный Парень пожимает плечами. 

— Я настаиваю. То есть, я даже не собирался приходить сюда, так что я не планировал покупать себе какой-нибудь мерч. Могу заодно купить тебе пару очков, тем более раз уж это моя вина, что теперь ты не можешь видеть, — говоришь ты ему. 

— Так тебе здесь не нравится? Почему? — спрашивает Симпатичный Парень и забирает у тебя стакан с осколками.

— Мне не нравится находиться в больших толпах, и за последнее время я наслушался музыки на все последующие жизни. Я работаю в ночном клубе, в нем легко сойти с ума, потому что какой-то тупой хит недели играет по сто раз за ночь, а днем мне приходится сидеть в кофейне и слушать какое-то хипстерское дерьмо. Еще один дебил припрется ко мне с акустической гитарой, и я убью каждого человека в кофейне, включая себя, — Симпатичный Парень смеется и притворяется, что держит в руках гитару.

— А сейчас я сыграю вам Wonderwall, — шутит он.

— Смейся пока можешь, иногда такое правда случается.

— Хорошо, тогда почему ты все же пришел? — спрашивает Симпатичный Парень, потом встает с корточек и протягивает тебе руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Ты не собираешься ему отказывать, это же симпатичный парень в конце концов. 

— Моя… подруга обожает одну группу, и она не хотела идти одна, — ты случайно чуть не называешь ее своей соседкой по комнате, но это звучит будто вы не близки, а просто живете вместе, что очень далеко от правды. 

— Ааа, и ты надеешься стать для нее кем-то больше, чем просто другом? — спрашивает Симпатичный парень. 

— Только через наши гейские трупы, — шутишь ты скорее из привычки, но сразу же жалеешь, что делаешь это перед незнакомцем.

— Кажется, я только что услышал рыдания всех девушек на планете, им так жаль потерять тебя, — говорит Симпатичный Парень с ухмылкой. Ебаный в рот, неужели он с тобой флиртует? 

— Лучше скажи парням быть более благодарным за то, что я у них есть, потому что пока что дела у меня с ними хуевее некуда, — жалуешься ты. 

— Ха, так и передам, — игриво говорит Симпатичный Парень и облизывает губу, давая тебе взглянуть на пирсинг в его языке. И в принципе, этот жест НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО является сексуальным. Да и некоторым людям просто нравится иметь разные проколы, особенно панкам. Он не похож на панка. И нет у него никакого другого видимого пирсинга, тебе остается только молиться всевозможным богам, что он заигрывает с тобой.

Кажется, ты только что вышел из строя.

— Итак, ей нравится одна группа, — ты старательно притворяешься, что все еще можешь нормально функционировать. — Или по крайней мере одна из участниц, ну, в романтическом смысле. Не подумай, что она — какой-то сталкер, ей просто хочется хоть раз увидеться с ней вживую. 

— А что за группа? — спрашивает Симпатичный Парень. 

— Э, ‘Ирония’? Но почему-то в названии ошибка, — отвечаешь ты и хмуришь брови. 

— Там двойная н, потому что это иронично, — Симпатичный Парень кивает. 

— Да-да, конечно, — ты закатываешь глаза. 

— Так кто ей нравится? Скрипачка, басистка или барабанщица?

— Бля, я даже не знал, что в группе так много девушек. Если так подумать, я нихуя о ней не знаю, если не считать того, что скрипачка Роуз Лалонд — самая безупречная, красивая и талантливая девушка на планете Земля. Или по крайней мере так мне говорили. 

Симпатичному Парню, судя по всему, нравится слушать о твоем невежестве, но внезапно ты вспоминаешь, что так и не дал ему свои контакты. Ты достаешь листок бумаги с ручкой и записываешь свои имя и никнейм.

— Как тебе их музыка? — спрашивает у тебя Симпатичный Парень. 

— Ну, музыка как музыка. В разы лучше того, что мне приходится слушать на работе, обычно Канайя просто включает их, пока я занимаюсь чем-то другим, и я никогда особо не вслушиваюсь в сам текст. Мы живем вместе, если что. Думаю, я могу напеть пару песен, или... ты хоть можешь разобрать, что я написал? — ты отвлекаешься и вручаешь ему листок.

— Каркат Вантас, канцероГенетик. Звучит как какое-то звание, а не никнейм, но лады. Привет, приятно с тобой познакомиться, Каркат, — Симпатичный Парень убирает листок в карман и лучезарно тебе улыбается. 

— Не очень-то и приятно, — ты стучишь пальцем по стакану с его разбитыми очками. 

— Не суди книгу по обложке, — говорит Симпатичный Парень. Ради всего святого, лишь бы ты сейчас не улыбался как полнейший идиот, потому что он с тобой флиртует. Возможно, флиртует. Он знает, что тебе нравятся парни, так что… так что вероятность высока, верно? И он знает о Канайе, и— твою ж. 

— Говоря о моей подруге. Я знаю, что скорее всего вы даже не встретитесь, но... она давно не в шкафу, но обычно предпочитает не говорить ничего людям, чтобы они могли предположить, что хотят. Так что не говори ей, что я что-то сказал. Ладно, вы точно с ней не встретитесь, я какой-то идиот, мне вообще не стоило рот открывать, — ты нервно бормочешь. 

— Все в порядке, я знаю, что люди могут дерьмово себя из-за этого вести. Только между нами, но в моей семье можно найти весь ЛГБТАБВГД акроним, каждую букву. Да и у меня никогда не было проблем с тем, что у другого человека в штанах, — говорит Симпатичный Парень и пожимает плечами. 

— Ненавижу эту фразу, — ворчишь ты. 

— Какую?

— Про штаны. Как будто это имеет хоть какое-то влияние на ваш характер— боже мой, я звучу как мой брат. Устраиваю незнакомцам лекции “Как быть непроблематичными с транс людьми”, — ты стонешь и закрываешь лицо руками, сразу же жалея об этом. Твои руки все еще испачканы грязью, и теперь тебе приходится вытирать ее рукавом со своего лица. 

— Понимаю. Но каждый раз говорить, что я не сужу людей по их гениталиям и ужасно радуюсь, что так сильно нравлюсь кому-то, немного сложновато, не думаешь? — говорит Симпатичный Парень и улыбается. Черт, у него ямочки на щеках, ты сейчас скончаешься. 

— Почему-то мне кажется, с этим у тебя проблем точно нет, — ты бормочешь в рукав своей рубашки.

— Погоди, ты только что назвал меня привлекательным или шлюховатым? — спрашивает Симпатичный Парень.

— Будто это взаимоисключающие понятия, — ужасный ответ.

Симпатичный Парень улыбается, будто ты сказал что-то смешное, а не просто ведешь себя как идиот, из-за чего у тебя все внутри переворачивается. Тебе так хочется поговорить с ним подольше, но фестиваль не вечен.

— Пойдем, мне еще нужно купить тебе очки, — говоришь ты и направляешься в сторону будок с сувенирами.

— Серьезно, не стоит, — говорит он тебе и спешит вслед.

— Стоит. Я не собираюсь разрушить чей-то день, а потом не извиниться как какой-то мудак, — говоришь ты, попутно пытаясь углядеть очки в куче футболок с завышенными ценами. Симпатичному Парню нечего на это ответить, и он просто идет рядом с тобой.

— Так, а помимо ночного клуба и кофейни, ты еще и учишься? — спрашивает он с интересом.

— Раньше учился. Потом выпустился, а денег мне так и не прибавилось, — ты вздыхаешь и проходишь мимо огромных ковбойских шляп.

— Но ты все равно хочешь заплатить мне за починку очков и купить запасную пару. Это дорого, знаешь ли.

— Я должен платить за свои тупые ошибки, может так я когда-нибудь чему-то и научусь. Наверное, мне заодно стоит тебе новую футболку купить, пара ночных смен и все готово. Кто вообще сказал, что мне нужно спать, — говоришь ты, только частично шутя. 

— Не беспокойся, чел, все в порядке, — отвечает Симпатичный Парень, но ты только качаешь головой.

— Ну хорошо. Что ты изучал в университете? — спрашивает он. 

— Кинематограф, — тебе на глаза попадается еще одна будка, в который ты тоже не находишь очков. 

— Ты хочешь быть режиссером? Я тоже. Ну, раньше хотел, — в его голосе звучит искренняя заинтересованность. 

— Нет, я скорее критик. У меня есть блог с обзорами фильмов, который никто не читает, а еще я хотел начать снимать видео-обзоры, но мне все еще надо накопить на камеру, — ты смотришь на его сломанные очки. Да, придется еще немного подождать. — Почему ты не снимаешь фильмы , раз они тебе так нравятся?

— Появились другие интересы, — звучит расплывчатый, но явно честный ответ. — Ну так, много критика привлекает мужского внимания? Так и отбиться не можешь от поклонников, может уже нашел себе главного фаната? 

— Нихера. Нихера она не привлекает, я до сих пор одинок как какой-то дебил. У меня даже… у меня никогда не было парня, последний раз я встречался с девушкой сто лет назад, и все прошло настолько неудачно, что мы оба навсегда ушли к другому полу, — жалуешься ты.

— Мда. С другой стороны, может она решила, что элитный парень вроде тебя ей не по зубам, и теперь она только по девочкам, — воодушевленно говорит он.

Элитный парень? Ты? Неужели…

— Ты со мной флиртуешь? — бездумно спрашиваешь ты.

— А работает? — его ленивая улыбка заставляет твое сердце забиться как бешеное. Ты чувствуешь, как уродливый румянец расползается по твоему лицу. Он усиливается, когда ты замечаешь, как тебя пристально разглядывают красные глаза. Ты отчаянно смотришь по сторонам, пока не зацепишься за что-то взглядом.

— Очки! — выпаливаешь ты и тащишь его за тобой, он сразу же выбирает себе пару, самую отвратную — с голубой оправой в форме сердечек и неоново-розовыми линзами, он цепляет их на себя и играет бровями, при этом ехидно улыбаясь. 

— Убери это, как ты смеешь портить свое лицо таким уродством, — ворчишь ты. Как он посмел мило выглядеть даже в настолько ужасных очках? Симпатичный Парень надувает губы, но все равно снимает их. Боже мой, его губы выглядят такими мягкими. Он правда флиртовал с тобой или только шутил?

— Можешь тогда найти мне пару получше? — спрашивает он и показывает на кучу очков. Ты быстро пробегаешься по ней глазами, останавливаясь на самой страшной: с оправой в форме двух рук, показывающий средние пальцы, на которую будто выблевали белым глиттером. Хуже и быть не может.

— Вот эта, — говоришь ты и протягиваешь ему очки, продавцу явно не нравится, как вы высмеиваете его товар.

— Боже мой, они выглядят ужасно, я обожаю их, — шепчет Симпатичный Парень и сразу же надевает их. Выглядит и правда ужасно.

— Эй! — внезапно слышится крик, Симпатичный Парень подпрыгивает. Другой парень с короткими темными волосами подбегает к нему и хватает за локоть.

— Джейк! — ахает Симпатичный Парень.

— Не “Джейкай” мне, приятель! Ты опаздываешь! О чем ты вообще думал— и какого диавола с тобой случилось? Ты похож на какого-то оборванца, аргх, забудь об этом, у нас мало времени, пойдем! — он тащит Симпатичного Парня куда-то в сторону.

— Увидимся, Каркат, — он оборачивается только чтобы попрощаться с тобой, а потом растворяется в толпе. 

— Ты платишь, — говорит продавец. Чудесно. 

Твой телефон внезапно оживает в кармане, ты тихо материшься и отвечаешь на звонок, отдавая продавцу деньги. 

— Каркат? — спрашивает Канайя на другой стороне провода. 

— Канайя! Прости, мне пришлось задержаться, это долгая история. Где ты? — ты извиняешься и отходишь от будки, твой кошелек теперь немного легче, чем он был раньше. 

— Я перед главной сценой, где мы давно должны были встретиться, если бы ты надолго не ушел за напитками. Выступление Ироннии скоро начнется, — говорит Канайя, ты убираешь телефон, чтобы проверить время и хмуришься. Еще немного и ты опоздаешь, надо ускориться. 

— Знаю, прости. Просто я врезался в одного симпатичного парня, разлил на него твой напиток и разбил его очки. Хорошо, что он не врезал мне, я дал ему свой юзернейм в достаньКореша, чтобы он мог сказать, сколько стоит починить их, — вдалеке уже виднеется сцена, теперь тебе осталось только разобраться как пробраться к ней.

— О нет, звучит драматично, — отвечает Канайя.

— На самом деле он был очень милым, хоть я так и не узнал, как его зовут. Черт, а еще он был настолько горячим, ты не представляешь, — причитаешь ты. Какой-то парень в толпе косо на тебя смотрит, но ты посылаешь его и идешь дальше к сцене к сцене.

— Не представляю, — невозмутимо соглашается Канайя.

— А! Я тебя вижу! — ахаешь ты и продолжаешь протискиваться через толпу людей, которым определенно это не нравится. Канайя поворачивается в твою сторону и машет, ты убираешь телефон обратно в карман и пихаешь под бок еще пару незнакомцев, пока Канайя не хватает тебя за руку и подтаскивает к себе.

— Мое спасение, — ты приземляешься на землю рядом с ней и тяжело дышишь.

— Тебе повезло, что выступление еще не началось. Они даже опаздывают, — предупреждает тебя Канайя, ты встаешь поближе к ней. Вы стоите между электронной скрипкой и микрофоном в середине сцены, сбоку раскинуты гитары и прочие инструменты, которые ждут музыкантов.

— И правда повезло, — соглашаешься ты.

— Как я выгляжу? Так смешно нервничать в моей ситуации, в конце концов, я же иду не на личную встречу с ней. Скорее всего, она даже не увидит меня со сцены. Но все равно, как я выгляжу? — спрашивает Канайя, ты смотришь на ее пышное зелено-черное платье, единственную чистую и ухоженную вещь на всем фестивале.

— Прекрасно, — отвечаешь ты.

— У тебя грязь на лице, — она облизывает большой палец и вытирает грязь с твоей щеки.

— Я только что говорил с самым красивым парнем на планете, и я не заметил, что у меня на лице была грязь, прекрасно, — ворчишь ты.

Толпа рядом с тобой начинает кричать, а Канайя крепче хватается за твою руку, когда Роуз Лалонд выходит на сцену вместе с девушкой с короткими черными волосами, и еще одна участница рядом с ними садится за барабанную установку. Черт, ты правда нихера не знаешь об этой группе. Вскоре появляется парень с горой замысловатого оборудования, ты хотя бы знаешь, что группа использует диджейскую установку на своих выступлениях, а это хоть что-то. Еще пара парней выходят где-то сзади, судя по всему, о чем-то споря.

Ты не веришь своим глазам. 

Среди них Симпатичный Парень, прямо там, на сцене, и он разговаривает с еще одним парнем в очках, они ставят на место синтезатор и настраивают микрофон. На нем все еще те ужасные солнцезащитные очки, а на переде его футболке виднеется фиолетовое пятно.

— Канайя, это и есть тот парень, о котором я рассказывал, — твой голос полон ужаса. Фанаты рядом с тобой не сдерживают крик, когда он снимает кепку и запускает руку в свои волосы, головной убор летит в сторону парня за диджейской установкой, но тот легко от нее уворачивается.

— Это Дейв Страйдер! Как ты не узнал солиста моей любимой группы!? — Канайя шипит в ответ.

— Как оказалось, у меня ужасная память на лица, а еще он слишком красив вблизи! — злобно шепчешь ты ей.

— Каркат, пятно на его футболке?.. — с ужасом спрашивает Канайя.

— Да, — ты сейчас заплачешь.

— Мы немного запоздали, — говорит Симпатичный Парень. Дейв. Говорит Дейв. Ты смотришь как он лукаво улыбается. Как хорошо было бы сейчас провалиться под землю, — Произошел небольшой инцидент. 

Он приподнимает низ своей (когда-то) белой футболки, в зале слышится писк, а ты невольно делаешь глубокий вздох. Ну конечно же он красив и без футболки, но ты впервые замечаешь, что на нем полно татуировок. Большая оранжевая птица расположилась где-то в районе его ребер, примерно там же находится пара фиолетовых и розовых кошек, а вся его грудь закрыта красно-черными часами, но ты все равно можешь разглядеть на ней два длинных шрама. Он упоминал, что в его семье найдется представитель каждой из букв в аббревиатуре, похоже, за ним стоят Б и Т. И это ЕМУ ты собирался читать нотации на эту тему? Тебе все больше хочется провалиться под землю.

Когда он полностью снимает футболку, ее край зацепляет очки, которые он снимает с видимым разочарованием.

— Легендарный кусок говна, — он стоит достаточно близко к микрофону, чтобы ты мог услышать как он жалуется на них и откидывает в сторону. Он снова смотрит на тебя, делает небольшую паузу и поворачивается к другим членам группы. Должно быть, что-то, что он говорит, цепляет их интерес, потому что на глазах выражение лица Роуз меняется со скучающего на заинтересованное, а остальные члены группы кивают или пожимают плечами. Роуз кидает Дейву бубен, а сама берет в руки черную гитару.

— Дирк, Роуз опять забрала мою гитару, скажи ей прекратить, — говорит Дейв микрофон. Парень за диджейской стойкой зевает.

— Ах ты жопа. Ну ладно. Мы перестали выступать с этой песней, но... такое уж сегодня у меня настроение. Привет, кстати, спасибо, что пришли и все такое.

Он приближается к микрофону, тихо считает до нуля, видимо как и все остальные члены группы, потому что чудесным образом они начинают играть в одно и то же время. Зрители кричат и начинают подпевать Дейву.

“Where my haters, where my haters?

I don't got 'em, I'm not famous, no

It don't matter what my name is

I don't got one, I'm not famous, no

And I don't hate it, no.”

— Я умираю, — жалуешься ты Канайи, которая даже не слушает. Ты подпрыгиваешь, когда Дейв смотрит в твою сторону и улыбается, как самый настоящий засранец. 

“You've never heard of me

Or the weird shit I do and say

That's my favorite thing

That I'm not famous, no

And I'm never on TV

Throwing up on an LA street

Nobody judges me

'Cause I'm not famous, no.”

Какого хуя? Он знал, что ты понятия не имел, кто он такой, и теперь он издевается над тобой? Ты готов убить его на месте, если сам не умрешь сейчас от стыда. Ты слушаешь как он поет о своей “непопулярности” на аудиторию из тысяч людей на фестивале, которые выкрикивают слова его песни. Он правда просто смеялся над тобой все это время? Блядь, он ведь и за свои очки спокойно мог сам заплатить.

После этой песни он забирает у Роуз свою гитару (ты вспоминаешь, что Канайя говорила тебе, что они — брат и сестра), а та берет свою скрипку. 

— Дальше работаем по плану, – говорит Дейв в микрофон, — Надеюсь, теперь моя сестра не вставит мне смычок в печень. 

– Надейся, – шепчет Роуз в свой микрофон, Канайя издает писклявый счастливый звук. 

Следующую песню ты узнаешь. Ты помнишь слова и историю ее создания; она была написана о детстве близнецов (ах да, они близнецы) Дейва и Роуз, и ее борьбы с алкоголизмом. По их игре видно, насколько для них важна эта песня, но и остальные участники группы не отстают: живо играют на своих инструментах, а диджей делает что-то со своим пультом, что заставляет записанный заранее Дейвом припев играет на фоне как бэквокал с голограммами и куда-то запрятанными дым машинами.

Так что ты подпеваешь песне, забываешь про то, как он смеялся над тобой, и раз уж он перестал обращать на тебя внимание, ты можешь просто…. расслабиться. Как и все остальные. Ты рассматриваешь его тату под разными углами, пока он весело бегает по сцене и то берет, то ставит на место свою гитару, подбегает к другим участникам группы и поет вместе с ними. Иногда он дает залу спеть куплет или два, но в этом нет ноток эгоцентризма, как у тех мудаков у тебя на работе.

.

Они выходят на бис перед тем как полностью покинуть сцену. Вместо Дейва твое внимание теперь цепляет Роуз, не в последнюю очередь потому что она смотрит прямо на вас с Канайей. Ее глаза ярко-фиолетового цвета, настолько неестественного, что сразу понятно, что она носит контактные линзы, и ты готов поспорить, что под ними ее глаза такого же цвета, как и Дейва. Хотя, если присмотреться, то практически все ее черты лица являются более мягкой его копией, даже если ее взгляд остается холодным, когда она смотрит на вас. Между вами едва ли два метра, когда она поднимает свою скрипку, одновременно смотря на тебя и Канайю. Она отворачивается только когда Дейв бросает в нее медиатор.

Из-за постоянного ощущения на себе внимания Дейва и Роуз, ты не смог бы назвать их последнюю песню, даже если бы от этого зависела твоя собственная жизнь. Они уходят со сцены, и Канайя поворачивается к тебе с широченными глазами.

— Она посмотрела на меня. На нас, — ее голос слегка дрожит.

— Д-да, верно. Она пугает вблизи, — признаешь ты.

В перерыве между выходом следующем группы, до которых вам все равно нет дела, наступает затишье, и вы начинаете медленно пробираться через толпу обратно к шатрам. Или вы хотели так сделать. Вы точно не рассчитывали, что кто-то попытается вас остановить.

— Псс, Каркат! — внезапно слышится голос. Ты оглядываешься по сторонам и замечаешь девушку с черными волосами и очками с металлической оправой, которая пытается привлечь ваше внимание.

— Что?

— Это ты Каркат? — спрашивает она.

— Ну да, — ты киваешь. 

— Докажи. Какая у тебя фамилия? — вопрос девушки заставляет тебя закатить глаза.

— Вантас. Что с тобой, блядь, не так?

— Каркат, — одергивает тебя Канайя.

— Ну хорошо, всегда лучше предосторожиться. Дейв сказал мне найти вас двоих. Ну, точнее, он сказал, чтобы я нашла “того красавчика с чудесным задом” и “его вампирскую подружку”, но мне удалось разузнать хоть одно из ваших имен. За мной, — говорит она и шагает куда-то в сторону.

— Красавчика? — спрашиваешь ты.

— С чудесным задом, — добавляет Канайя и смеется.

— Заткнись, — говоришь ты ей, вы следуйте за девушкой за забор, она подводит вас к воротам, и угрюмый охранник пускает вас внутрь. Теперь вы остаетесь с ней наедине.

— Меня зовут Джейн, простите за все это беспокойство, к нам любят пробираться разные подозрительные товарищи, и группе не нравится встречаться с фанатами, если у них нет этого в плане. У нас достаточно плохого опыта. Но Дейв попросил, так что, — Джейн понимает плечами.

— Меня зовут Канайя, очень приятно познакомиться, — говорит Канайя.

— Пойдемте уже, — улыбается Джейн, ты невольно спрашиваешь себя, откуда у нее такая… интересная манера разговора.

Джейн показывает вам дорогу, пока вы не доходите до большой навороченной веранды. Ты пялишься на участников группы, на которую ты только что смотрел на сцене, которые сейчас играют вместе в карты. Роуз первая поднимает на тебя взгляд, она спрыгивает со своего кресла и подбегает к вам вместе с девушкой постарше, она похожа на нее и внешностью, и своей заинтересованностью. 

– А он милый! Это все объясняет, – смеется старшая, кажется, она барабанщица. К ней подходит другая девушка, басистка, и кивает.

– Я не согласна. На фестивале можно найти много красивых людей, и я все еще не знаю, почему Дейв бы пригласил сюда именно тебя. Без обид, – пропевает Роуз. 

– Вау, да иди ты на хер, – отвечаешь ты, а басистка начинает смеяться. 

– Хаха! Я все поняла. Дейву нравятся люди, которые могут его рассмешить, – говорит она. 

– Это все еще не объясняет странный выбор песни, – Роуз качает головой. 

– А, так ты об этом? Скорее всего он просто издевался надо мной, потому что я не знал, кто он такой, а сам он не сказал, – ворчишь ты. 

– Стой, подожди, ты не знал, кто Дейв такой? – спрашивает барабанщица, Роуз удивленно раскрывает рот, а потом зловеще улыбается. 

– Ах, теперь все понятно. Он красивый, смешной, и он общался с Дейвом не только из-за его "славы", – Роуз делает пальцами кавычки. 

– Сейчас не часто находишь подобных людей, да? 

– Ты хотела сказать, что у него кончился список людей, которым бы он нравился, было плевать его на популярность, и при этом они не являются его братом или сестрой? – ухмыляется басистка. 

– В нем все равно было только два человека: ты и Джон, – говорит барабанщица.

– Мне было десять, я не гей, и, ПОХОЖЕ, Я ИГРАЮ В КАРТЫ СОВСЕМ ОДИН, ИЛИ ЧТО? – кричит пианист с дивана в углу комнаты, рядом с ним ты видишь брошенные карты. 

– Или что. И я уверена, что ты подсмотрел наши карты, пока мы не видели. Кстати, я же даже не знаю, как вас зовут, – говорит басистка. Тебе тоже стоило спросить имя Дейва с самого начала, а не называть его Симпатичным Парнем. 

– Оу! Это Каркат, а это Канайя, – представляет вас Джейн. 

– Привет! Раз уж вы нас не знаете, то меня зовут Джейд, а это мой брат Джон. Это Роуз и ее сестра Рокси, – говорит Джейд и показывает на каждого человека, как их представляет. 

— Приветики! — Рокси машет вам.

— А где Дирк и Дейв? — спрашивает Канайя.

– Ах, так ты знаешь нас! Но он – нет. Ну, они пошли к грузовику, чтобы взять Дейву новую футболку, а еще Дирк вроде хотел взглянуть на его очки, – Джейд проводит вас к куче кресел и стульев у стола, за которым проходит сама игра. 

– Ага. Подожди, то есть это ты разбил его очки? – шипит Джон. 

– Это была случайность, и я пообещал ему заплатить за их починку, – говоришь ты в свою защиту. 

– Ах, как он посмел. Только не говори мне, что ты согласился. Уверяю тебя, твоя помощь не потребуется, но я ценю предложение. Ты не против, если я сяду рядом с тобой, Канайя? – спрашивает Роуз, глаза Канайи смотрят то на нее, то на тебя, ты вежливо уступаешь ей место на диване, чтобы Роуз могла сесть с ней. 

– Я их ему подарил, – угрюмо добавляет Джон. 

– Чтобы посмеяться над ним, – Джейд смеется и собирает карты. 

– Я иронично сделал ему этот идиотский подарок, который ему понравился, и теперь мне грустно, потому что они сломались, – Джон хмурится. 

– Разве не иронично, что твой подарок в итоге оказался искренним? – говоришь ты, стараясь следовать за логикой его рассказа. Остальные члены группы смотрят на тебя, а потом начинают смеяться. Джон выглядит раздраженным, но только слегка. 

– Дурацкая логика. Можем мы уже хоть во что-то сыграть? – спрашивает Джон, Джейд кивает. 

– Как насчет покера? Раз уж тут собралось столько людей, – предлагает она. Ты соглашаешься и берешь карты, которые тебе раздали. 

– И чем вы занимаетесь? – холодно спрашивает Роуз. Канайин взгляд просит тебя о помощи, и ты вздыхаешь.

К счастью, тебе не приходится сразу отвечать на их вопрос, потому что ты слышишь звук приближающихся шагов и поворачиваешься, чтобы увидеть диджея (Его же зовут Дирк, да?) с Дейвом. Ты не знаешь, точно ли ты рад, что он сейчас в футболке, потому что бууу, тебе нравилось, когда он был без нее, но если смотреть на это с другой стороны, так ты хоть сможешь произнести полноценное предложение в его присутствии. 

– Че как, сучки? – кричит Дейв, подходя к вам. 

– Все путем, брат от другой матери, – отвечает Рокси и перетасовывает карты в руке. Дирк поднимает одну бровь и не одобрительно кивает. 

– У нас всех одна мать, это единственное, что между нами общего, – говорит он.

– Ага, но звучит не так круто, – парирует Рокси.

– Отсоси. Кстати, привет, Каркат и вроде Канайя, – говорит Дейв.

– Мы обсуждали, чем наши гости занимаются, – говорит Роуз, ты думаешь, что лучше тебе все таки ответить, она не выглядит как человек, которого ты бы хотел разозлить.

– Я работаю в клубе и кофейне, ничего интересного. Но, эм… Канайя занимается дизайном. У нее отлично получается, она даже сама шьет себе одежду, – отвечаешь ты Роуз и показываешь на прекрасное платье Канайи.

– Правда? Это очаровательное платье! – восторгается она, и ты уже знаешь, что тебе придется тысячу раз уверить Канайю, что да, она и правда сделала комплимент твоему платью.

– Ах, большое спасибо. Могу сказать то же самое, я всегда была поклонницей вашего… твоего чувства стиля, – тихо отвечает Канайи.

– Так это теперь называется стилем? – шепчет Дирк, и ты благодаришь всех богов, что не засмеялся и не привлек к этому внимание Канайи. 

– Каркат? – окликает тебя Джейд, ты смотришь на свои карты и неуверенно киваешь. Джейд дает тебе еще карту, и ты понимаешь, что ты таааак проебался.

– Вау, у тебя ужасный покерфейс, – смеется Джон. 

– Ага, я выхожу из игры, – соглашаешься ты и кладешь карты на стол. 

– Если тебе интересно, жульничать тут можно и нужно, – говорит тебе Дейв.

Ты смотришь на Дейва, на его мягкие волосы, которые теперь не прикрывает кепка, и его улыбку. Ты вспоминаешь слова его сегодняшней песни, и вместо нежности твое сердце наполняется обидой.

– Можно с тобой поговорить? – спрашиваешь ты и выходишь на улицу. К счастью, он следует за тобой, потому что иначе ты бы выглядел очень глупо.

– Приветики, – спокойно говорит он, когда ты поворачиваешься к нему.

– Почему ты высмеял меня на сцене? – сразу же допытываешься ты, и улыбка исчезает с его лица. – Я был без понятия, кто ты такой, и я знаю, что это очень тупо, потому что я пришел сюда только потому, что Канайя хотела посмотреть на твою группу, но тебе обязательно нужно было делать из меня посмешище? Твои друзья же уже знали, что кто-то сломал твои очки.

Дейв начинает паниковать.

– Что? Нет! Я хотел– твою мать, я просто– я раньше не был таким знаменитым, и я мог пойти куда угодно и знать, что люди не притворялись рядом со мной из-за моей славы, но теперь все всегда ведут себя, будто уже со мной знакомы, потому что знают, что меня как-то вырвало на обувь Майкла Джордана, – быстро объясняет он.

– Ну, теперь и я это знаю, – отвечаешь ты, и он краснеет.

– Это мог, а мог и не быть просто гипотетический пример, а еще я очень нервничал, сжалься надо мной. Но типа… ты не знал меня, и да, это было немного забавно, но еще я был уверен, что ты был со мной так мил не понарошку и не притворялся, я видел как ты смотрел на меня на сцене. И ты предложил заплатить за мои очки, потому что они были важны для меня, а не потому что я сам был “важным”. Я хотел... блядь, я не знал, что ты так обо мне подумаешь, – огорченно говорит он.

– Так что, ты вел себя не грубо, а просто глупо? – уточняешь ты. 

– Вот, ты уже прекрасно меня понимаешь! – радуется Дейв. 

Ты расслабляешься. Хорошо узнать, что он не смеялся над тобой перед всеми этими людьми. Ты переводишь взгляд на Роуз и Канайю, которые уже вышли из игры и говорят друг с другом, судя по всему, у них все прекрасно, и твоя помощь не требуется.

– Я надеюсь, ты не против, что я тебя сюда позвал, я знаю, что у меня есть твои контакты, но… я думал, ты можешь как-то отплатить твоей подруге за пролитый коктейль, если познакомишь ее с ее влюбленностью, – тихо говорит Дейв, оглядываясь на девушек.

– Да, она будет просто в восторге, – соглашаешься ты.

– Если это как-то поможет делу, Роуз – самая большая лесбиянка в истории после Сапфо, и ей точно нравится твоя подруга. Видишь, она вся такая утонченная и вежливая? Пытается скрыть, что считает ее абсолютной красоткой, что, кстати, правда, ты только на нее посмотри, – с улыбкой говорит он.

– Рад слышать… правда ты слишком много говоришь о том, какая по-твоему мнению моя подруга привлекательная, – медленно отвечаешь ты.

– Ну, вы оба отлично выбираете себе горячих друзей, – говорит Дейв, смотря на его друзей, а не тебя. Он немного краснеет. Значит он не флиртует и не флиртовал с тобой, чтобы просто поиздеваться. И ты правда понравился самому симпатичному парню, которого ты когда-либо встречал..

Черт, Вантас, придумай, что сказать! Пофлиртуй с ним в ответ, в конце концов.

– Мне нравится, твоя грудь. Тату, то есть. Не то, чтобы мне не нравилась– блядь. Эй, я слышал, что у вас есть грузовик, можешь как-нибудь переехать меня им, пожалуйста? – причитаешь ты и прячешь лицо в руки.

– Ни за что. Кстати, можешь смотреть на них, сколько хочешь. Просто говорю, – предлагает он. 

– Нет, я уже достаточно опозорился, поверить не могу, что я пытался ТЕБЕ рассказывать о… – ты делаешь неопределенный жест руками. Зачем вообще заканчивать это предложение, ты не хочешь предполагать, что у этого парня в штанах, это грубо и ужасно стремно, ты только что с ним познакомился.

– Ну, на самом деле это было только к лучшему, наверное? Ты меня не знал, я мог быть каким-то мудаком, который бы ударил тебя за такие слова, но ты все равно вступился. Плохо и определенно не с тем человеком, ты немного запутан, но у тебя есть дух, – кивает Дейв.

– Ты только что неправильно процитировал мне Уилла Смита? Я обожаю Уилла Смита, – восторгаешься ты.

– И ты себя зовешь критиком?

– Вау, да пошел ты на хуй, мистер Не Звезда, он прекрасный актер, и если ты со мной не согласен, я не боюсь применить силу, – отвечаешь ты.

– Замечательно, а вы кто такие? – сзади тебя слышится низкий голос. Ты нервно поворачиваешься и видишь, эм, Дейва, но постарше? Дейва, который определенно недостаточно спит и носит футболку с рисунком костюма, а выглядит так, будто если после этого разговора ты не предложишь ему кофе, он тебя зарежет. Ты часто встречаешь подобных людей на работе.

– Эм, – многословно отвечаешь ты.

– Я отхожу, а какой-то парень уже угрожает тебе? Мне вызвать охрану? – спрашивает он.

– О, да, я и Джейни определенно только что пустили кучу фанатов сюда. Какие мы дурашки, – ты слышишь как фыркает Рокси.

– Не беспокойся о них, бро, они норм, – соглашается Дирк.

– Да, это Дейв пригласил их, – отвечает Роуз.

– Ага, и они прекрасно ладят, – добавляет Рокси.

– А ну прекратите! – требуешь ты, но они только смеются.

– Ага, успокойся, дядя пап, – говорит Дейв, и ты понятия не имеешь, как он только что его назвал.

– Не зовиии меня так, – внезапно он звучит как упрямый ребенок. Странно, но так он еще больше напоминаете тебе Дейва, у них даже есть похожие очки, по крайней мере были, пока ты не наступил на пару Дейва. Видя, что ты не являешься угрозой, он проходит мимо вас обратно к веранде, а точнее к столу с едой, который ты приметил ранее.

– Прости, это наш менеджер. Мой дядя и отец, – объясняет Дейв.

– Я без понятия, о чем ты, – отвечаешь ты.

– Окей, я и Роуз вроде как приемные. Точнее, на бумагах мы приемные и все такое, но на самом деле мы родственники, он встретился с моей мамой, они потрахались, получились Дирк и Рокси, а потом он такой: “Да ну нах, оставайся одна и забирай детей”. Она осталась, но такая: “Блин, а Страйдеры неплохи”, поэтому она пошла и потрахалась с его младшим братом. Это мой отец, и он, эм, не такой уж хороший. Что явно не было нам на руку, когда наша мама решила, что мы на самом деле ей не нравимся, и отдала нас ему. Теперь перемотка в будущее, потому что о некоторых вещах я рассказывать не хочу, и тот парень, мой дядя, решил, что ему младшему брату-психопату так-то доверять детей не стоило, так что он нас забрал, когда нам было где-то одиннадцать. Но потому что он усыновил меня, он еще и мой отец, хотя ты и сам видишь, что он на него не слишком похож, поэтому вместо папы мы зовем его дядей папой, хотя это его раздражает. Поэтому мы еще зовет ему просто Ди, – заканчивает Дейв и показывает на Ди.

– Я тоже приемный, в этом нет ничего странного, – говоришь ты ему. 

– Оу, клево. То есть, я не про то, что ты приемный, это плохо, я про то, что теперь у тебя есть родители, боже, заставь меня заткнуться, – просит Дейв.

– Все в порядке, я все равно не помню моих, кавычка-кавычка, настоящих родителей. Проныра не так уж плох, точнее, он просто ужасен, но это делает его по-своему хорошим. Он… достаточно нестандартный человек, – говоришь ты. Ты не упоминаешь, что он является лидером знаменитой банды и что он однажды случайно ударил тебя ножом, потому был занят и не заметил, что это был ты, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ты был в порядке, чего такого страшного в небольшой ране?

Ты переводишь взгляд к шатру и видишь Дирка вместе с каким-то парнем, который утащил у тебя Дейва на сцену. Дейв же говорил, что в его семье можно найти всю радугу, и ты уже знаешь о Роуз, с которой Канайя уже намного увереннее общается, и, судя по всему, они друг другу правда нравятся.

– Так… у меня есть вот это, – говорит Дейв и достает из кармана бумажку с твоим именем. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты платил за мои очки, это не круто. И если бы не это, ты не дал бы мне своего номера, поэтому, если хочешь, я могу ее тебе вернуть. Выбор за тобой. Не хочу выманивать из тебя твою личную информацию.

Это... очень мило с его стороны, на самом деле.

– Можешь оставить себе листок, ЕСЛИ я тоже получу твой ник, – говоришь ты.

Дейв смотрит на тебя и улыбается. Он достает свой телефон, открывает достаньКореша, добавляет тебя в друзья и сразу же отправляет тебе сообщение. Теперь у тебя есть и его контакты.

– Кстати, я мог бы побольше рассказать тебе о музыке, если хочешь, у меня есть VIP билет на концерты всех других групп, можем устроиться совсем рядом с ними, чтобы рядом с нами было меньше людей, – предлагает он, и тебе кажется, что в его голосе слышится надежда. Будто бы он очень хочет, чтобы ты согласился. И это немного глупо, и ты даже совсем его не знаешь, но зато у вас будет шанс поговорить подольше.

— Было бы неплохо, — ты соглашаешься. 

Тебя зовут КАРКАТ ВАНТАС и, если честно, тебе даже не хотелось сюда приходить. Но, к твоему удивлению, этот фестиваль оказался не таким уж плохим, а виной тому обширный список вещей: ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНЫЕ МУЗЫКАНТЫ, ДОРОГИЕ ОЧКИ, ВЛЮБЛЕННОСТЬ ТВОЕЙ ЛУЧШЕЙ ПОДРУГИ И, конечно же, ГРОМКАЯ МУЗЫКА; естественно, ты решил с удовольствием провести эти выходные в компании одного симпатичного музыканта, который только что осчастливил твой день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название является отсылкой на песню I'm not famous от AJR, которую поет Дейв; в тексте также упоминается Sober Up


End file.
